


I (K)Need You - Three Times Tony missed an Opportunity to Pun and the One Time He Didn’t - PHOTO EDIT & PLAYLIST

by GoldenMoon_42



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cellist Tony, Cello, Discord: IronStrange Haven, IronStrange Gift Exchange, IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020, M/M, Magic, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: The photo edit and playlist I made for the fic
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4
Collections: IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020





	I (K)Need You - Three Times Tony missed an Opportunity to Pun and the One Time He Didn’t - PHOTO EDIT & PLAYLIST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redheadednerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadednerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I (K)Need You - Three Times Tony missed an Opportunity to Pun and the One Time He Didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258179) by [GoldenMoon_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42). 



> This is the second part of the redheadednerd's gift.
> 
> I decided to do snapshots of domestic life between the two.
> 
> I have also made her a playlist because I needed the inspiration to write this fic and I decided why not include the playlist in the gift. So I also based the music on how Tony and Stephen would be post-Endgame Canon Divergence cuz F*** Canon!
> 
> I got inspiration for this pun fic from this post by salty-ironstrange-shipper's [ post on tumblr](https://salty-ironstrange-shipper.tumblr.com/post/637417732185473024/tony-sleeping-rolls-over-and-knees-stephen-in) .

****NOTE**** ALSO IMAGINE THE VERY MIDDLE IMAGE IS THE FACE TONY IS MAKING IN # 3 OF THE FIC. ALSO, SEE A VERY FAINT STEPHEN IN THE IMAGE. ****NOTE****

I (K)Need You Playlist

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5YvM6TBZkYYCDYDCD02jNu?si=4xmMekgISjCSNpPK4GKY_g)

[YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWJ8Ne79815KZ2P-Hpyu5rImBzSymqW71)

* * *

These three songs were the songs I listened to, to get in the vibe of each part for the fic.

1) Do You Believe in Magic? - This song helped me figure out # 3 the fic also I just think Tony would keep playing this whenever Stephen is around just to mess with him.

2) Liebesräume No. 3 Love Dream - This is the song that Tony was playing for # 2. It's a beautiful piece and the way it sounds on the cello helps portray that feeling of mature unconditional love. Franz Liszt originally wrote this piece for a soprano voice with the lyrics from a [poem.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/O_lieb,_so_lang_du_lieben_kannst) People have played this piece for the piano or the cello. 

3) I Need U - This is a song by BTS. I have included the lyrics [here](https://doolsetbangtan.wordpress.com/2018/07/02/i-need-u/). To me, the beginning of IronStrange may have been wonderful but relationships don't always run smooth and I feel like this song fits IronStrange in a time where they were struggling with their relationship. Also, I included this song because of the title of the song.

* * *

The rest of the songs are songs that I feel represent IronStrange in different stages of their relationship. 

4) Awake - This is another song by BTS. The lyrics can be found here. The lyrics to this song fits both Tony and Stephen, but this song to me describes Tony's decision to retire from being Iron Man and how he's struggling to adjust post-retirement.

5) pov - Stephen and Tony just being each other's pov.

6) Minefields - This is Faouzia's newest song featuring John Legend and it's so beautiful. As I said before with the song I Need U, their relationship isn't always smooth, but they work hard to work through all the obstacles to make their relationship blossom.

7) What They’ll Say About Us - A song by FINNEAS. This is a song about wanting a better world and this is a common goal between Stephen and Tony. 

8) Memories - Maroon 5, this song reminds me of when IronStrange in the far future is old and wrinkly and they just look back at their past.

9) Cobrastyle - This song has no sensible lyrics and is just a song to dance to. Just imagine Tony and Stephen dancing to this song to let loose, to let go of all the stresses of life. 

10) Blueberry Eyes - This song is by MAX featuring Suga from BTS. I'm including the lyrics [here](https://doolsetbangtan.wordpress.com/2020/09/15/max-blueberry-eyes-feat-suga/) just so that you know what Suga is rapping about. I like to think Stephen just gushing about his love for Tony.

11) Take You to Hell - This song is by Ava Max. This song makes me think of IronStrange just doing the do every night and stuff.

12) Not Alone - This is a piece of original background music for the BTS World Game. Stephen and Tony aren't fully alone anymore. Their partners still have their friends and family and being with each other helped further complete their friends and family. I can imagine this song playing during their wedding reception when they're dancing as married couples for the first time ever.

13) Your Eyes Tell - This is a song by BTS from their Japanese album Map of the Soul: The Journey, the lyrics can be found [here.](https://www.elitedaily.com/p/what-do-bts-your-eyes-tell-lyrics-mean-in-english-its-a-heartbreaking-love-story-29159271) (Just scroll down to the bottom of the article to get to the translated lyrics) The lyrics are really beautiful and deep. This excerpt from the article explains what the theme of the song is, "an expression of the beautiful and deep world of love in the movie" and its theme focuses on "how there is light in the future that your eyes are seeing, even in difficult situations." Both Stephen and Tony finally learn to see their love in different ways.

14) Bury Me Face Down - A song by Grandson. This song both describes Stephen and Tony. They're not going to back down and stuff.

15) Where’s My Love Acoustic - By SYML, when they broke up for a few days because of conflicts, and this song embodies that time I guess.

16) Call of the Wild - This song is by MLICK, she's amazing by the way.

17) 500 Miles - Peter, Paul, and Mary. This song is about being miles away from their home. When Tony and Stephen are gone and the other is alone, the one gone feels like this.

18) I Think I Love You - Stephen is slightly in denial about being in love with Tony, while Tony knows that he loves Stephen, and Stephen listening to this song helped him realize that he loves Tony.

19) The Entertainer - I not only headcanon that Tony can play the cello and piano but also the violin/trumpet. Tony likes showing off his playing skills and this song is what Tony uses to help Stephen learn how to recognize songs that aren't played today in modern society unless you got to the symphony.

20) Love Has No Limits - This song is by Fleurie. Stephen and Tony learning what love really is all about.

21) Evolutionistically Yours - This is a piano piece by Józef Gatysik. Just listen to this piece and read the name of the song and I think you'll see why I included this song in the playlist

22) To Be Human - By Marina, I think this song about a world where everyone is united is a dream both Stephen and Tony have. Of just working together and learning together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!! Kudos and Comments are awesome!!!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fe_kween) .


End file.
